Eunhyuk's Day
by ChulliEunHae Biased
Summary: Summary: Saat seorang Lee Hyukjae ulang tahun. Hal gila apa yang bakalan di lakukan oleh semua member Super Junior? Penasaran? Baca aja nih ff-nya. DON'T BE SILENT READER, PLEASE! GIVE ME YOUR REVIEW, PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Eunhyuk's Day **

**Author: ChulliEunHae Biased**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: All member of Super Junior**

**Genre(s): Romance, Humor, Family**

**Diclaimer: I'm the owner this fict, Don't copy and don't be a plagiator!**

**Warning(s): So many typo maybe. Gaje, Aneh, Abal. Gila, Sarap, DSB!**

**Summary: Saat seorang Lee Hyukjae ulang tahun. Hal gila apa yang bakalan di lakukan oleh semua member Super Junior? Penasaran? Baca aja nih ff-nya. DON'T BE SILENT READER, PLEASE! GIVE ME YOUR REVIEW, PLEASE ^^**

**Annyeong chingudeul, **

**Aku kembali lagi ^^v Cukup lama juga aku gak upload ff ke sini. Kira-kira udah 5 bulan lebih deh. (lama banget yah!) Okeh deh. Tanpa banyak bacot. Langsung aja baca ff aneh ini. **

**Happy reading chingudeul~**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

.

.

.

Pagi itu, semua member tengah asyik dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Ryeowook yang memasak ditemani Yesung. Kibum yang masih tidur terbaring di sofa, asyik digangguin oleh Siwon, Heechul, dan Hangeng untuk bangun. Kyuhyun tengah asyik menamatkan game di PSP kesayangannya. Leeteuk sibuk menyusun dan melihat schedule member lain yang dibantu Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin hanya membantu mengusilinya. Eunhyuk sibuk berkutat menatap layar laptopnya. Donghae dan Kangin bermain dengan ddangkoma. Shindong ngeloyor ke kamar mandi membersihkan iler di sudut bibirnya.

Namun tiba-tiba. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH…" Terdengar suara teriakan dari arah dapur yang keluar dari mulut Wookie. Kibum tersontak kaget lalu langsung ngibrit ke dapur.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"_Molla_, _hyung_. Kita kan sama-sama di ruang tamu. Mendingan kita cek saja ke dapur. _Kajja_," Ucap Sungmin lalu bergegas ke dapur diikuti member lain termasuk Shindong yang bergegas keluar kamar mandi.

"Ada apa? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kibum ketika sampai di dapur. Namun tak ada respon dari keduanya. Mereka berdua hanya diam membisu. Tak lama Wookie menangis. Yesung menepuk bahunya untuk menenangkannya.

"Yak! Ada apa sih? Orang nanyak dijawab dong, _hyung_!" Kibum sewot. Namun, lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban dari keduanya.

"Kalian tuli ya, _hyung_?" Kibum makin sewot. Lalu sampailah member lain di dapur.

"Bummie _hyung_? Ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Molla_, kyu. Mereka tuli! Aku ngomomg gak ada respon dari mereka," ucap Kibum kesal.

"Yak! Yesung-ah, Wookie-ah, ada apa?" Tanya Leeteuk pada kedua _saeng_nya ini. Wookie sudah tak menangs lagi. Mereka pun menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Huweee… Sebenarnya… Sebenarnya… Sebenarnya… Sebenarnya… Seben-" Wookie belum selesai bicara Heechul sudah memotong perkataanya.

"Yak! Wookie-ah, ngomongnya jangan diulang-ulang dong! Kayak kaset rusak aja, Sebenarnya ada apa? Cepat katakan!" suruh Heechul yang tak sabaran.

"Huweeeeee…. _Hyungdeul_, _Saengdeul_, kalian jangan kaget ne?" ucap Wookie lagi yang buat semua penasaran.

"_Ne_," jawab semua kompak

"_Jinja_?" Tanya lagi.

"_Ne_,"

"Baiklah! _Hyungdeul_, _Saengdeul_, sebenarnya…. Garam di dapur habis,"

GUBRAAAAKKKKKKK!

Semua member bergubrak ria. Termasuk ddangkoma yang dibawa Donghae(?)

"Yak! Apa-apaan ini? Biasa aja kaleee. Gak usah pake terpak-teriak berapa bang!" Eunhyuk sewot.

"Hahaha…" Yesung Cuma ketawa lebar dan mendaratlah sendok di kepala besar Yesung *digampar Clouds*

"Ketawa lagi lu!" bentak Heechul.

"_Mianhae hyungdeul. Saengdeul_. Lagi lebay tingkat dewa." Ucapnya santai.

"_Hyungdeul, Saengdeul, _tolong belikan garam dong juga bahan masakan untuk besok dong~," pinta Wookie sambil nunjukin _puppy eyes-_nya.

Tapi apa? Kibum yang semula berdiri di depan langsung mundur pura-pura tak tahu dan berpaling (?) dari dapur sambil merangkul Siwon. Leeteuk nunjukin selebaran-selebaran file pada Wookie dan Yesung sebagai bukti dia ada kerjaan.

"_Mianhae_, aku tadi membantu Leeteuk _hyung_." Sungmin membuat alas an lalu berlari mengejar Leeteuk dikuti Kyuhyun dan Kangin.

"Nah.. Kalo ak-" Eunhyuk hendak membuat alasan. Tapi…

"Huweee, Jangan pada pergi dong, _hyung_! Nanti kita gak bakalan makan nih.,"

"Yak! _Andwae_! Aku lapar!" Shindong langsung memberontok begitu mendengar 'tidak akan makan'.

"Makanya beliin garam gih sama bahan makanan besok," Suruh Yesung.

"_Mianhae, _Diluar panas banget! Nanti aku ke-ri-ngat-an. Mereka aja deh yang beli," Heechul lalu bergegas pergi dari dapur sambil menyeret (?) Hangeng.

"Kalo aku yang beli, aku bakalan ngambil semua makanan yang aku suka, lho. Mereka aja yang pergi," Shindong pun langsung ngacir pergi dari dapur.

Yang tersisa tinggal Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Baiklah, kami saja yang beli. Mana daftar belanjaannya?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ta… Tapi Hae… Diluarpanas banget loh," Eunhyuk manyun. Donghae lalu menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk erat.

"Kalo ada aku kamu gak bakalan kepanasan. Aku kan _cool_," Donghae ngeombal dan sukses buat Eunhyuk tersipu malu dan setuju untuk belanja.

"Nih, daftarnya," Yesung menyerahkan secarik kertas berisikan daftar belanjaan.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun keluar pergi berbelanja. Suasana hening. Lalu tiba-tiba sorak sorai keluar dari mulut Wookie.

"_Hyungdeul, saengdeul, _rencana kita udah pergi,"

"Bagus, Target udah pergi! Ayo kita susun rencana. Khu… khu… khu…," Leeteuk yang semula adalah malaikat, sekarang melepas topeng kemalaikatannya (?) menjadi iblis *Digebukin Angels*

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh… Part 1 Akhirnya siap. Iyeeeahhhh… Walaupun ada kendala saat mengetik ff ini. Akhirnya bias dipload jugak. Hehehe ^^v… Hayo? Rencana gila apa yang bakalan dilakuin mereka? Gimana menurut kalian ff aku? Gaje kah? Gak serukah? Garingkah? Aku harap banyak yang suka dan banyak yang Review ff ini. Silahkan REVIEW-nya.<strong>

**R to the E to the V to the I to the E to the W REVIEW**

**REVIEW yang banyak yahhhhhhh ^^v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Eunhyuk's Day **

**Author: ChulliEunHae Biased**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: All member of Super Junior**

**Genre(s): Romance, Humor, Family**

**Diclaimer: I'm the owner this fict, Don't copy and don't be a plagiator!**

**Warning(s): So many typo maybe. Gaje, Aneh, Abal. Gila, Sarap, DSB!**

**Summary: Saat seorang Lee Hyukjae ulang tahun. Hal gila apa yang bakalan di lakukan oleh semua member Super Junior? Penasaran? Baca aja nih ff-nya. DON'T BE SILENT READER, PLEASE! GIVE ME YOUR REVIEW, PLEASE ^^**

**Previous Chapter**

"_Hyungdeul, saengdeul, _rencana kita udah pergi,"

"Bagus, Target udah pergi! Ayo kita susun rencana. Khu… khu… khu…," Leeteuk yang semula adalah malaikat, sekarang melepas topeng kemalaikatannya (?) menjadi iblis *Digebukin Angels*

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

Leeteuk berjalan kearah jendela dan melihat kepergian Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Setelahnya, dia berbalik menghadap semua member dan lalu duduk di lantai.

"Tanggal 4 si Unyuk kan ulang tahun nih, ayo kita buat sesuatu yang gila dan aneh untuk dia. Ada yang punya idekah?" Tanya Uri Leader Leeteuk

"Kita kerjain dia aja, _hyung_," Dweengggg! Jawaban bodoh ples bloon keluar dari melutnya Yesung. Pletak! Heechul memukul kepala besar Yesung.

"Ya emang kita mau ngerjain dia. Tapi dengan cara apa?" Heechul gondok ples naik tensi liat ulah Yesung.

"Hehe… _Mianhae hyung_," Yesung nyengir kuda.

"Percuma kau punya kepala gede, Sung," sindir Heechul.

"Yak! Yesung-ah… Kasih masukan yang mutu dikit kek," Uri Leeteuk bersabda(?).

Krik. Krik. Krik. Suasana hening. Semua sibuk berpikir keras tentang hal gila yang ingin mereka lakukan.

"Adakah yang punya ide? Aku lagi buntu, nih," Tanya leeteuk lagi

"Kita hapusin semua video yadongnya," ucap Shindong.

"Yak! Yang lain. Aku gak mau berurusan sama hal begituan," Leeteuk menolak ide Shindong.

"Iya aku jugak mau. Lagian gak seru, _hyung_," Ucap Ryewook manyun.

"Ahhh, Yang bener aja _hyung_. Aku kan masih polos. Gak mau deket-deket sama hal begituan sam kayak Teuki hyung." Sekarang giliran Siwon yang menolak

"Ape lo kate? Masih polos. Kagak salah tuh, _hyung_?" Sindir Kyuhyun, namun Siwon Cuma mesem-mesem gaje.

"Kok jadi bahas yadong? Pikirin cara lain dong," Sungmin sewot.

"Iya ini juga masih dipikirin, Min" Seru Kangin sambil memegang dagunya berpose berpikir.

Semua sedang serius berpikir mencari ide buat ulang tahunnya Eunhyuk. Sementara di lain sisi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Donghae-ah… Panas banget. Aku jadi nyesel pergi keluar," Euhyuk manyun.

"Tahan bentar lagi Hyukkie _hyung_," ucap Donghae santai.

Mereka berjalan di trotoar menuju supermarket. Terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sangat serasi. Semua paparazzi sibuk melirik-melirik kearah keduanya. Seperti melihat lukisan pajangan yang tak terninlai harganya.

Namja yang satu terlihat tampan dengan tatapan matanya yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya _cool, _sedangkan namja yang satunya tampak terlihat manis dengan badan mungilnya yang memperlihatkan kekuatan yang besar dibaliknya. Keduanya benar-benar sempurna dan menakjubkan. Tak dapat dipisahkan oleh ruang dan waktu.

Eunhyuk sudah bercucuran keringat begitu pun Donghae. Eunhyuk sibuk mengipasi dirinya dengan kaos yang dikenakannya.

"Donghae-ah… Panas… Aku kegerahan…" Rengeknya lagi.

"Nanti kalo udah tiba di supermarket, kita bias ngadem kok," lagi-lagi Donghae menjawab dengan santainya.

"Iya sih… Tapi… Aku tetap tak tahan," Eunhyuk manyunin bibirnya.

Donghae melirik kearah Eunhyuk. Menatap Eunhyuk intens. Eunhyuk juga menatap Donghae. Mereka saling tatap-menatap. Eunhyuk deg-deg-an di lihati begitu oleh _namjachingu_-nya. Hae mendekatkan wajahnya. Lama kelamaan makin dekat. Makin dekat. Hingga akhirnya.

"Yang sabar ne, _chagi_,"

PEEESSSSHHHH…

Pipi Eunhyuk merona merah. Eunhyuk mengira dirinya bakalan dicium oleh Donghae. Tapia pa? Donghae malah berbicara tepat di depan wajahnya! (Author: Hahaha! Poor hyuk! #plak)

"Yak! Dasar ikan mokpo! Kukira kau bakalan menciumku," Ucap Eunhyuk kesal.

"Ahahaha… _Aniyo_! Aku tak mungkin melakukannya disini. Yah, walaupun aku ingin," Ucap Donghae sambil menatap Eunhyuk intens dan menunjukkan senyum tulus.

"_Mwo_?" Eunhyuk kaget dengan ucapan Donghae.

Mereka berdua emang udah pacaran cukup lama. Tapi tak pernah sekali pun Donghae mencium bibirnya paling hanya sebatas mencium pipi, mencium tangan dan mencium kening saja. Dan semua member juga tahu tentang hubungan mereka ini.

PEEESSSHHHH….

Lagi-lagi pipi Eunhyuk menyembulkan rona merah kembali saat melihat senyuman Donghae.

"Yak! Donghae-ah, jangan menatapku begitu, kau membuatku makin kegerahan dan kepanasan," Eunhyuk menunduk malu.

"Haha… _Kajja_, Mana daftar belanjaannya?" Tanya Donghae, lalu Eunhyuk memberikan secarik kertas bertuliskan daftar belanjaan ke Donghae. Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah sampai di supermarket. Donghae menggengam tangan Eunhyuk untuk masuk dalam supermarket.

Mereka sibuk memilih barang belanjaan. Sementara di dorm sibuk memikirkan tentang cara mengerjai Eunhyuk.

"Ah.. Aku bingung. Beneran bingung," seru Leeteuk.

"Oh hyung begini aja. Emang rencana ini biasa banget dan sederhana banget. Tapi meyakinkan untuk membuat Eunhyuk itu nangis," Heechul dapat ide.

"Apaan emang?" Tanya Leeteuk hyung.

"Kita ngejauh dari dia. Kita kucilkan dia. Pokoknya kalo bisa, kita marah-marahin dia, Gimana?" usul Heechul. Semua member berpikir bentar lalu saling tatap menatap.

"Kasian banget dia dibegituin. Gak ada usul lain apa, _hyung_?" giliran Siwon buka forum.

"Aku Cuma kepikiran ide itu," Jawab Heechul

Hening lagi.

"Gimana kalo kita gebukin aja dia," Kangin bikin ulah dengan usulnya. Dan membuat dai yang mendapat gebukan.

"Kok aku yang digebukin. Sakit tau!" pekiknya.

"Yak! _Hyung_! Yang bener aja. Kasian kan Eunhyuk _hyung_," ucap Wookie

"Kasih masukan yang bener dong. Jangan pake ngegbukina anak orang, Kanginnie," nasehat Leeteuk

"Bum, Gimana menurtmu? Kau dari tadi hanya melihat ddangkoma aja," Sungmin negelempar pertanyaan ke Kibum yang asyik melototin Ddangkoma.

"_Mollaseo, hyung,_ Aku nyari ide dari ddangkoma. Siapa tau dapat ide,"

JEDERRRRR

Demi apa si Kibum jadi begini. Apa yang salah dengannya. Apa-Apa? Oke Author lagi sarap jadinya begini. Back to story chingu~

"Mwo? Kagak ada kerjaan lain aja sampe melototin Ddangkoma," Heechul geleng-geleng.

"Bum, Itu si Ddangkoma, cukup dipelototin aja ya. Jangan lebih," Yesung khawatir dengan Ddangkoma. Takut Ddangkoma jatuh cinta (?) sama Kibum

"Ne," Kibum jawab nyatai. Yang lain ikutan geleng-geleng.

"Demi apa si ddangkoma bisa munculin ide?" Hangeng heran

"Tau tuh si Bummie. Salah tidur kali dia maknya kayak gitu," celutuk Shindong.

"Won, Jagain Kibum baik-baik tuh," suruh Hangeng sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Siwon.

"Udah, jangan bahas Ddangkoma lagi. Kasih masukan dulu," Titah Leeteuk

Hening. Krik. Krik. Krik Susana hening membuat suara jangkring terdengar. Lalu tiba-tiba Shindong buka forum.

"Yak! Aku tak tahu mau nagsih masukkan apa!"

"Aku juga. Sepertinya ddangkoma tak bisa membantuku," Kibum berhenti memelototin Ddangkoma lalu rebahan di sofa.

"Sepertinya kita harus menggunakan usul dari Heechul _hyung_," terang Wookie.

"Iya hal itu saja yang kita lakukan," Leeteuk pun ikut memutuskan. Yesung yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya bersuara.

"Baiklah! Sudah ditetapkan. Usul dari Heechul _hyung _yang akan kita lakukan," ucap Yesung dan Leeteuk pun mengangguk diikuti member lain

"Kagak sia-sia aku ngusulin ide itu," Heechul berbangga hati.

Akhirnya, sudah diputuskan, usul Heechul yang paling wajar untuk dilakukan. Semuanya bersorak

"Yeeeaaaahhhhh!"

"Oke, sepulang Donghae dan Eunhyuk berbelanja, kita lakukan rencana kita. Jangan lupa beritahu Donghae. Aku juga mempunya rencana khusus untuk Donghae. Rencana khusus ini, Donghae jugalah yang melakukannya," jelas Leeteuk sambil memberitahukan rencana kedua.

"Rencana khusus Donghae?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Ne, aku ingin hal ini hanya dilakukan oleh Donghae yang berstatus sebagai _namjachingu_-nya," terang Leeteuk lagi.

"Rencana apa, _hyung_? Tanya Wookie Leeteuk mendekat dan membisikan rencana pada semua member

"Psst.. psst.. psst," bisik Leeteuk.

"Ahhh…. Baiklah ide bagus _hyung_," seru Kibum.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Saengil Chukha Eunhyuk oppa ^^<strong>

**Chapter ke-dua siap… Ahhh lega~ *tepar***

**Makasih buat yang udah REVIEW ff ini ^^  
><strong>

**Seharusnya hari ini udah siap ffnya. Cuma gara-gara kelamaan nge-upload yang chapter 1 jadinya begini deh -_-". Gak pas sama hari H suami kedua author ulang tahun (baca: Eunhyuk) –v**

**Gimana yang chap le-dua. Makin aneh, gaje, gila, ato gimana. Oh iya di chap pertama ada typo! Dasar author ceroboh! *timpuk diri sendiri* author bingung nentuin sapa-siapa yang ngomong. Karena factor banyaknya member, aku jadi lupa dan bingung. Hufft… oh iya yang mau ngobrol bareng Author silahkan follow my twitter ImaHyukChullie. Mentions for Follback yah. Biar Author tau. Okeh, sep! **

**Seperti biasa. REVIEW please. DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

**Silahkan REVIEW-nya.**

**R to the E to the V to the I to the E to the W REVIEW**

**REVIEW yang banyak yahhhhhhh ^^v**


End file.
